Let Me be Your Rival Forever
by fubba123
Summary: Masamune dan Yukimura selalu memperebutkan lapangan dan bertengkar untuk masalah lain. Bagaimana cara mereka berbaikan? BG: Basara Gakuen. A bit sho-ai. Enjoy


Entry for Fanfiction Constest by Fanfiction Paradise Facebook

Fandom: Sengoku Basara

Genre: School Life, Drama, a bit sho-ai

Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM

A Sengoku Basara Fanfic:

Let Me be Your Rival Forever

Hawa pagi yang menenangkan meliputi Basara Gakuen. Semua anak baru saja disibukkan dengan ujian semester seminggu penuh. Masih seminggu lagi pengumuman dipampang, namun nampaknya semua ingin bersantai sejenak sebelum musim remidi.

"Aaah~ Pagi yang cerah ya, Sasuke.. Aku bahkan tak ingin latihan di hari sesantai ini." Suara pemuda berikat kepala merah memecah suasana. Ia sedang berbaring di lantai atap sekolah dengan malas dan menoleh ke temannya di sebelah yang meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Wah bos, apa kau yakin? Kelihatannya hari ini Takeda-sensei sedang bersemangat. Kau tak ingin mengecewakannya, bukan?" Sasuke balik bertanya ke pemuda berparas manis di sampingnya. Jawaban yang diterimanya hanya helaan napas.  
>"Sejak kapan kau jadi pembolos, Sanada Yukimura?" suara lain turut bertanya. Yang ditanya lantas berdiri dan menghadapnya antusias, dan tersinggung.<p>

"Masamune-sama, ini bukan urusan klub baseball. Disamping itu, semua klub pasti ingin mendapat libur." Yukimura membalas dengan wajah tidak suka. "Lagipula kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hmm.. kenapa menurutmu?" Pemuda bermata satu itu menyunggingkan senyum misterius.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas pasti berhubungan denganku atau Sasuke." Sasuke yang mendengarkan jadi _sweatdrop_ karena kepolosan Yukimura.

"Hahaha.. Denganmu, kok. Tapi sebelum aku katakan apa maksudku menemuimu, aku ingin memberitahumu kalau hari ini klub baseball tidak libur.." Masamune memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

"Apaa? Kalau begitu klub sepakbola harus latihan, Sasuke! Hubungi Master segera, tanyakan apa kita bisa segera latihan!" Seperti biasanya, Yukimura langsung emosi dan memanas saat mendengar sesuatu yang menarik (apalagi menyulut masalah) yang berhubungan dengan lapangan olahraga.

"Wah, kalau begitu aku harus minta maaf. Lapangan hari ini sudah digunakan klub baseball." Sekali lagi Masamune pamer gigi, menyeringai senang.

"Sejak kapan lapangan itu jadi milik klub baseball? Tidak bisa, kami akan ikut turnamen sebulan lagi!" Yukimura naik darah lagi dan mulai melancarkan _deathglare_-nya ke Masamune.

"Bukankah tadi kau ingin bolos latihan, kapten klub sepakbola sekolah, Yukimura-kun?"

"Aku kan hanya terbawa suasana! Dan jangan sok akrab denganku!"

"Apa kau bilang? Apa pantas orang penting klub sepakbola terbawa suasana, ha? Dan memanggilmu seperti itu bisa dilakukan siswa manapun di sekolah ini, kan?"

"Ah, cerewet! Yang jelas aku tidak sudi jika kau memanggilku seperti itu dengan nada sinis!"  
>"STOP! Jangan hari ini, bos.." Sasuke mengambil langkah cepat dengan menarik Yukimura turun.<p>

"Hei Sarutobi, dia masih berurusan denganku!" Derap kaki tiga orang menuruni tangga atap riuh terdengar.  
>"Lain kali, Masamune-san! Dia punya urusan lain hari ini. Dan kumohon hari-hari ini jangan cari masalah dengannya. Dia sedang jengkel karena dua hari lalu.."<br>"SASUKE!"

"Iya, bos.." Sasuke melesat membawa kabur Yukimura, meninggalkan Masamune dengan wajahnya yang heran.

"_Hmm.. Pantas saja rasanya tadi dia lebih keras kepala dari sebelumnya.." _pikir Masamune dalam hati. _"Cih, aku belum sempat mengatakannya juga hari ini.. Bodoh.. kenapa disaat seperti itu aku selalu saja.."_

"Masamune-sama! Disini kau rupanya.. Ayo, anggota klub menunggumu." Kojuuro, wakil merangkap manajer klub baseball muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ah, ya.."

"Masamune-sama, kenapa hari ini kau tampak lemas?" Kojuuro menanyai pemuda bermata satu yang sedang berbaring di sofa cokelat di apartemen miliknya dan Kojuuro. Hari sudah petang, dan mereka berdua hendak makan malam.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Masamune bangkit dari sofa dan duduk di kursi makan. "Kau masak apa hari ini, Kojuuro?"  
>Kojuuro menjawab dengan nada sedikit menunjukkan kekecewaan. "Kari pedas. Aku sebetulnya sedang ingin masak nabe, tapi aku lupa mampir ke toko daging. Kari instan sih. Kita telat pulang sih.. Maaf ya."<p>

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Aku tak akan memarahimu hanya karena lupa masak. Malah aku sekali-kali ingin masak menggantikanmu." Masamune mulai makan dengan lahap. Ia paling suka makan masakan Kojuuro, yang manapun itu. Setelah selesai makan, Masamune memakai jaketnya dan bersiap keluar.

"Mau kemana, Masamune-sama?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur belakangan ini. Aku mau cari angin sebentar."

"Hati-hati, Masamune-sama."

"_Don't worry_, Kojuuro." Masamune menunjukkan senyuman khasnya dan berlalu ditengah hening malam.

Ujung jaket merah melambai tanda pemiliknya sedang malas menutup resletingnya. Sosok pemuda berkelebat di jalanan sepi. Sesekali wajahnya terlihat tertimpa cahaya lampu jalan. Malam ini tak terlalu dingin. Satu-dua orang masih terlihat berlalu-lalang, mungkin menikmati bulan purnama yang terang.

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti sejenak ketika sampai di depan sebuah taman. Ia lalu berjalan pelan-pelan ke sebuah bangku di pojokan. Ia duduk, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya sambil melonggarkan syal yang dililitkan asal-asalan di leher.

Ia memandang rembulan sambil tersenyum. Sekarang baru terlihat jelas wajahnya. Sanada Yukimura. Sedang apa ia di taman malam-malam? Tanpa Sasuke, pula.

"Aaah, damainya.." Sebuah suara memecah lamunan Yukimura. Pemuda itu lantas menoleh ke sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan sosok Masamune yang sedang menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Hawa makin dingin, dan pemuda bermata satu itu lupa membawa sarung tangannya.

"Ma-masamune-sama? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Yukimura bertanya dengan ekspresi tak yakin. Jarang sekali ia bertemu Masamune di luar jam sekolah.

"Ha? Yukimura Sanada, kau disini rupanya. Kebetulan yang aneh. Bukankah apartemenmu agak jauh dari daerah ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebelum tidur karena aku tak merasa ngantuk sama sekali. Tapi aku melihat bulan purnama. Aku berjalan tanpa tujuan dan sampai kemari. Ternyata ini daerahmu ya?"

"Memangnya kau tukang tidur berjalan? Aneh sekali kau.." Masamune duduk di sebelah Yukimura yang masih heran.

"Aku juga heran kenapa aku berjalan sejauh ini.. Mungkin aku setengah melamun tadi." Yukimura membetulkan posisi duduknya sambil kembali menatap bulan punama.

"Sebetulnya ini kebetulan yang benar-benar mengherankan. Aku juga sedang tak bisa tidur. Lalu aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar dan sampai kemari. Kau juga."

"Jangan-jangan…"

"…"

"..kau insomnia?"

"Terkadang.."

"Aku juga. Tapi jarang sekali. Hmm.. Apa mungkin.."

"…" Masamune memasukkan tangannya ke jaket sambil menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Yukimura.

"Ah, aku menyerah. Aku tak pandai soal begini."

"Ahahaha.. Aku juga tak tahu kebetulan apa ini.."

Hening. Hening yang lumayan lama. Masing-masing pemuda yang duduk menatap rembulan itu larut dalam kesunyian. Suasana terus seperti itu sampai..

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan.. Yukimura.."

"Ya?" Yukimura menoleh dan menedengkan kepalanya. Pandangan lurusnya nampak polos, tapi mencerminkan keseriusan.

"…. Aku.."

"Ada apa, Masamune-sama? Kau ingin menantangku dalam nilai ujian? Boleh saja, asal jangan untuk bahasa Inggris. Kau jagonya di bidang itu." Bola mata Yukimura nampak berkilat selagi mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke atas. Seperti biasa, gampang terpancing tantangan.

"_Take it easy_.. Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan."

"Lalu apa? Apa kau ingin menyindirku soal kesalahanku dalam turnamen lalu.. UPS!" Nampaknya pemuda manis ini keceplosan. Itu bukan hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan, terutama di depan musuh bebuyutannya.

"Aha! Itu rupanya yang membuatmu uring-uringan? Sudah kuduga, kau tak bisa bermain mulus di turnamen itu, lawanmu kan SMA kota Y yang memenangkan kejuaraan tahun lalu."

"Sial, kau jadi tahu.. ya sudah, memang aku akui aku kalah tekhnik. Tapi aku lebih baik darimu soal catatan lari!"

"Heh? Beda tipis.. Mau kuperjelas? Hanya beda 00,12 detik.. Minggu lalu rekorku terbaik dan kau nomor 3 kan.." Masamune menyeringai seperti biasa, penuh kemenangan.

"Cih, tapi sekarang ya sekarang."

"Sudahlah.." Tak diduga, Masamune menepukkan telapak tangannya ke atas kepala Yukimura. Yukimura salah tingkah.

"A-apa maksudmu, Ma-Masamune-sama?" Wajah Yukimura memerah, dan ia menyembunyikannya dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Ahahaha.. Kita setiap kali bertemu selalu bertengkar. Tidakkah kau capai?" Masamune mengusap-usap rambut Yukimura sambil terkekeh. Renyah sekali tawanya.

"… Tidak sih.. Hanya kau yang selalu bisa membuatku merasa tersaingi. Itu saja."

"Yaah.. sejujurnya itu sama denganku. Aku tadi sebetulnya hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku.."

"Ya?" Yukimura kembali menatap lurus kearah Masamune yang sedikit gugup. Tangan Masamune diturunkan dan sekarang ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku.. Hanya ingin menjadi sahabatmu.. Selama ini kita dikenal sebagai rival, namun sebetulnya aku tak pernah benci padamu atau menaruh rasa permusuhan atau yang lainnya. Aku.. Ingin menjadi rivalmu sekaligus orang yang berbagi cerita denganmu.." Sesudah mengatakannya, giliran wajah Masamune yang memerah. Nampaknya butuh energi besar bagi seorang Masamune demi mengatakan hal itu.

"… aku juga.." Yukimura menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan keraguannya.

"Jadi?" Masamune melirik Yukimura yang masih setengah menunduk.

".. kita bersahabat?"

Yukimura menegakkan kepala dan mengangguk. Kedua pemuda itu tertawa bersama, merayakan kebersamaan malam itu. Ternyata pertemuan malam ini bisa membuat keduanya tidur pulas.

"Hei Sarutobi, apa kau tahu dimana Masamune-sama? Aku sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana sepulang sekolah. Ia menghilang begitu saja saat bel berbunyi." Kojuuro bertanya pada Sasuke yang hendak berganti baju karena latihan sore akan dimulai.

"Eh? Sama denganku. Aku juga tak tahu dimana master. Apalagi Masamune-sama. Kurasa mereka berdua menghilang bersamaan."

"Apa? Wah, ini benar-benar aneh. Masamune-sama tak menceritakan apapun padaku sejak tadi pagi soal jalan-jalan malamnya kemarin."

"Jalan-jalan malam? Apa itu berarti.." Sasuke dan Kojuuro bertatapan tak yakin.

Di kedai teh dekat sekolah..

"Masamune-sama, apa Sasuke dan Kojuuro-sama tak akan mencari kita?" Yukimura bertanya sebelum menggigit dangonya yang ke-3.

"Tenang saja. Kau bilang tiap klub butuh istirahat kan? Kalau tak semuanya, kapten saja yang istirahat." Masamune membalas sambil mengangkat cangkir tehnya. Rupanya kedua orang yang dicari-cari sedang bersantai berdua.

"Tapi.." Yukimura menghentikan kunyahannya sambil melirik pemuda disampingnya.

"Sudahlah. Kau juga menikmatinya kan? Aku yang salah. Sekali-kali memang tak ada salahnya membolos. _You see?_"

Yukimura akhirnya mengangguk dan mereka tertawa bersama. Tak ada yang tak mungkin bila dilakukan bersama-sama, mungkin itu yang ada di benak mereka sekarang.

*FIN*

Hajimemashite ^^ saya author baru di fandom Sengoku Basara, tapi sudah suka Sengoku Basara sejak 2 tahun lalu. Saya suka pair DateSana, dan rasanya tulisan saya tentang 2 orang ini akan bertambah xD. Mohon bantuan semuanya. Terakhir, RnR/CnC please..


End file.
